When Dark Turns to Light
by Moon-Princess13
Summary: *COMPLETE* (Sequel being plotted!) Serena is involved in a abusive relationship with Damion. She wants to leave him, but if she does, he'll kill her. Can Darien help her? And if he does, what will become of Serena and Darien? S/D (Darien)Please R&R!!!
1. Meeting the Devil

Hi ppl!! This is my first ficcy! So be nice! Ive always wanted to write one, but never got the time, but ive finally started one, and unlike most talented authors out there, I hope that I get to update a new chapter at least once a week.well.here goes so please R&R!!!!!! Thanks!! ^_^!!!  
  
Oh yeah.and I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters.unfortunately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1-Meeting the Devil  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining above in the clouds, and the slight breeze carried a faint hint of cherry blossoms. Laughter was everywhere, and happy people were around every corner of Tokyo. But a certain blonde was racing, racing to be somewhere, as if she were late for an appointment. Two golden streaks of hair trailed behind her, as she turned a sharp corner, and ran into something hard and fell.  
  
"Ow! When'd they put a wall there???" she wailed.  
  
"Glad you approve of my body, Meatball Head" came the reply with a slight chuckle.  
  
Her eyes trailed up, only to meet a pair of azure eyes, staring into her own blue eyes.  
  
*He does have a good physique. Nice, broad shoulders, strong muscular build, and.WAIT! NO! This is Darien we're talking about! *  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie and stood up hastily, brushing her pink skirt off.  
  
"My name is S-E-R-E-N-A!! Can't you get that through your thick head?!" she fumed at the tall man before her.  
  
" Sure I know your name! ...Meatball Head!" he laughed.  
  
"OHH!! You make me so mad Darien!!! Can't you just go off to some far away place and never return!?" she yelled, her face turning red.  
  
" Why would I do that? I'd never be able to make fun of you again if I did!" he stated, enjoying every minute of this argument.  
  
"That's the whole point you-.. what time is it?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Uhh.it's 12:30, why?" Darien asked, suddenly puzzled by the question.  
  
"Ah!!! I've got to go!!" she yelled, started to run past her arch-nemesis.  
  
"Whoa! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, stretching out his arm and easily catching the blonde.  
  
"I-I." she stuttered, "I have to be somewhere! Please let me go!" she pleaded, her blue eyes desperate as she stared into his eyes.  
  
He looked down at the girl, her eyes were pleading. She looked so scared, but yet so beautiful. She looked so sincere. So he let her go. She was momentarily shocked that he complied with her request, but within 3 seconds, all that was left was a trail of dust, leading in the direction in which the blonde took off in, and a pair of blue eyes, following the trail.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Serena flew through the doors to the Crown Arcade, puffing and wheezing, trying to catch her breath. She walked up to the counter, and plopped herself down on the red cushioned seat.  
  
"*Gasp*.whew!! I haven't exercised since the last ice age! I'm dying!" she complained to her friend whom stood behind the counter.  
  
"Haha.nice to see you too Serena" replied the usual cheery Andrew "your usual?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please!" she replied as her mood was suddenly lifted at the thought of food.  
  
Andrew busied himself behind the counter, making Serena's chocolate milkshake with a strawberry on the side, as Serena sat there, fanning herself with her hand, trying to cool herself off.  
  
"Here you go!" said Andrew as he handed her the milkshake.  
  
"Ugh.thanks.you're a lifesaver." she replied as she took a long drink from her shake, savouring the taste, like she would never have another for the rest of her life.  
  
"Where've you been, I've been waiting for two whole minutes." said a voice in her ear. She became stiff at the sound of that voice. It was like none other; low, raspy, full of malice and it sent shivers down her spine. Not out of joy, but out of fear.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." she replied. Her voice was so quiet it was hardly audible. She hung her head down in shame.  
  
"You will be punished for this, you know that right?" came the voice again, as fingers trailed up her spine, and back down, as the twisted their way and settled on her flat stomach.  
  
She shuddered noticeably, as she gulped back tears, and nodded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sir." She apologized "It won't happen again." She closed her eyes and wished this man would leave her alone.  
  
*Oh God, please, I beg you, help me.make sure he doesn't punish me.haven't I suffered enough? *  
  
But she was helpless. There was nobody that could help her. Damion has been her boyfriend for the past 2 years. If she was given the choice, she would have left months ago, but she didn't have a choice. Wasn't there anybody that could help her?  
  
"Come on angel, we should be getting home. I need to decide on how I should be punishing you tonight, don't you agree? It might take a while.I don't like to wait on people, I have very little patience my dear." he whispered viciously into her ear, knowing very well the answer to his question.  
  
"Yes Sir." she replied quietly, hoping she wouldn't draw attention from the rest of the people at the arcade.  
  
She slid off her seat, paid for her barely touched milkshake, which by now has melted, and gave Andrew a warm smile. He had seen everything that just happened.from the words he whispered into her ear, to the expressions of disgust and helplessness on her face. Her smile pleaded to him not to mention anything, nor to ask any questions. He got the message, and did as she requested. But he was worried. Worried for her. She is like a little sister to him, and it was killing him to see her suffer like this, and at the total mercy of a ruthless and cold-hearted man. But he feared Damion. Everybody did. Nobody has ever dared to go against him.. except for Darien.  
  
Serena and Damion made their way to the doors to exit the arcade, when Darien walked in. He noticed how frightened Serena looked, and how uncomfortable she was. He then looked at Damion. He had a twisted smile plastered onto his face, as he looked down unto his 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Hi Serena." said Darien.  
  
"Huh? O-Oh, hi Darien" she replied, without even looking up to greet him. She continued to stare at the floor. She didn't even take the time to register that her had called her 'Serena', and not 'Meatball Head' or any other nickname.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere to be? Like maybe somewhere OUT of my way?" demanded Damion, his voice harsh and cold, as his eyes squinted into slits and glared daggers at Darien.  
  
"I believe I was talking to SERENA, I don't recall your name being in the conversation." Replied Darien, his voice just as harsh as Damion's.  
  
"Serena doesn't want to talk to you! In case you haven't noticed, we're leaving so we can go have some ALONE time." sneered Damion, as he exaggerated 'alone', knowing that this ticked Darien off.  
  
"I think she's big enough to answer her own questions. She doesn't belong to you." He stated, he fury rising, as well as his voice.  
  
"Tisk tisk. That's where you're wrong. She DOES belong to me. She mine, and I do as I please with her." he bit back, as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.  
  
He didn't notice the tiny squeak of pain that she uttered, but Darien did. He glanced down to where his hand was, and saw that he was literally squeezing her skin. This made him mad. Hurting a woman is wrong, but Serena, that makes it even worse.  
  
"Don't you see that you're hurting her?? Let her go!" he commanded, his fists balled up, his anger reaching its peak.  
  
"If it hurt her, she would let me know. As you said before, she's a big girl now and can speak for herself." His words dripped off his tongue viciously, as he led her out of the arcade and down the street.  
  
Darien stood there at the entrance of the arcade, watching the devil himself, leading his little bunny down the street, not knowing what the hell he might do to her. And he was completely helpless. There was nothing he could do to help her, but stand there, and pray that he didn't hurt her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there it is!! The first chappie!! Hope you liked it! Please review!!! I'll love you forever if you do and that encourages me to keep writing!! SO DON'T FORGET!!! I hope to add another chapter sometime next week.so keep looking back!! I promise to update weekly!!!! Flames are welcome.just don't be too cruel!! Peace!  
  
~*Moon_Princess*~ 


	2. The Devil Shows Red

Whew! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! I really appreciate them! I love you ppl! Tehe! Hope I'm doing good so far.I'm trying.I actually enjoy the Japanese version better.although I don't speak Japanese, I speak mandarin, but I just decided to write this one in the north American version.which would be were I live! GO T.O!!! lol.enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2- The Devil Shows Red  
  
Darien sighed as he walked into the arcade and sat down in front of the counter. Andrew, his best friend, looked at his miserable state. It was quite obvious that Darien had feelings for Serena. And seeing her with another man was killing him, especially in this case, where they all know that she's being mistreated.  
  
"Hey Dare, cheer up, she's a big girl now, she can take care of herself." Said Andrew, trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
"What?? She's only 16! And this guy's 19! She has the disadvantage, and didn't you see how he hurt her and she didn't even say anything? She's too scared to face him. He must be doing something really bad to make her not talk like that." He stated, speaking his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do. Serena won't admit that anything is wrong." Andrew countered.  
  
"I don't care what it takes, I'm not going to let that bastard hurt Serena anymore." he vowed.  
  
"If you say so, I just hope you're not too late. Better do something before he does something to her." Replied Andrew, fearing for Serena's safety.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena and Damion arrived at his apartment, where he makes Serena spend most of her time. Her head was still hung low when they entered his apartment. Damion took his jacket off, hung it up, then walked back to Serena.  
  
*WHACK* .Serena tumbled to the floor in a head, holding her cheek, where a dark bruise was already forming. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I told you to be on time. I NEVER wait upon other people." He spat as he kicked her ribs.  
  
Serena rolled across the living room, cradling her stomach. Her previous bruises haven't had enough time to heal, therefore the pain was doubled.  
  
*Please, make him stop.. make him stop. * she pleaded silently in her head.  
  
But it didn't stop. He continued kicked her back, then her ribs, back and forth. "You bitch! I told you to never talk to him ever again! How DARE you disobey me?!" he hollered. "I forbid you to ever talk to him again. DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH??" he yelled into her ear.  
  
"Y-Yes Sir" she whimpered, cradling herself in a ball on the floor.  
  
She shut her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She heard his footsteps walking away, and just when she thought it was all over, he turned around, pounced upon her, and held her wrists down.  
  
"I think I've finally decided on your punishment," he smiled wickedly "Tonight, you get the honour of being my slave. You will do everything I tell you to do, and should you disobey me, or displease me, you will be severely punished. Is that understood?" he sneered evilly.  
  
She choked back tears as she slowly nodded.  
  
"Good." He spat as he released her wrists, leaving a dark blue and purple ring around her slim and fragile wrist. And just to amuse himself, he decided to kick her already bruised ribs and back a couple more time, enjoying her screams of pain, and watching her face contract with pain.  
  
He then dragged her into his room, and the punishment began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hmm, the cherry blossoms sure are nice this year* thought Darien, as he walked by himself through Tokyo's national park.  
  
He stopped by a rose bush, leaned down, and brought a crimson rose up to him. The sweet, intoxicating smell filled his nostrils, as he sighed with content. He stood up, and continued walking. He suddenly noticed a pair of golden meatballs, placed upon someone's head.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" he said happily, walking up to her.  
  
But she took one glance at him and turned away, walking in the other direction.  
  
"Hey Odango, wait up!" he cried as he jogged to catch up with her. "Why are you walking away? Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"O-Oh. Sorry Darien, I can't talk, I have to go" she replied hastily, glancing around in every direction, hoping nobody would catch her talking.  
  
"Why? Where are you off to?" inquired Darien as he looked upon her with concern, hoping that she wasn't going off to meet Damion.  
  
"And where did that bruise come from?" he asked, immediately concerned as he reached over to inspect the bruise.  
  
"It's nothing. I walked into a wall, that's all." She lied, hoping he would fall for it. "Look, I really have to go. I can't talk anymore. Ever." She concluded as she walked away, head low, hoping that he wouldn't follow.  
  
And he didn't. He watched her run away, away from him. It broke his heart to see her hurt.  
  
*Oh Serena.why won't you trust me.I love you so much* he sighed inwardly, hoping that she was ok.  
  
He started walking back home, when he saw Damion walking up to Serena. He stopped to watch. They were in a pretty confined space, so he couldn't hear what he was saying to her, or more like what he was yelling at her about. His rage was building, yet there was nothing he could do about it. Then Damion dragged Serena by the wrist to his car. He saw her face cringe with unseen pain, and his heart ached for her. Then the two drove off, as he watched them leave with a heavy heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through Darien's mind as he entered the Crown Arcade. He didn't even look up as he sat down at the counter.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." sneered Damion as he eyed Darien.  
  
Darien looked up to see Damion and Serena sitting next to him. And to his disgust, Damion had his arm firmly planted around Serena's waist.  
  
"Hi Serena!" said Darien, as he plastered on his award winning smile, hoping to catch Serena's attention.  
  
She looked up, saw his face, and her eyes lit up as she started to say something, but then quickly shut her mouth, and returned to staring at the floor.  
  
"See, she despises you. She doesn't even want to talk to you. So why don't you run along, you obviously aren't wanted around here" smirked Damion, proud of what he just said.  
  
"Well maybe if you stopped controlling her every move, she'd be able to do the things that she wants once in a while!" he countered, his fury once again rising.  
  
Serena lifted her head to witness the dispute, as many thoughts ran through her mind.  
  
*Does he really care about me that much? Maybe I should do something about it.*  
  
The fight continued, and they gathered quite a few spectators.  
  
"She is NOT your slave! And she could do a hell of a lot better than you! You treat her like shit, and everybody can see it! People around here actually care about her, as opposed to you. In case you haven't noticed, NOBODY around here likes you at all!" fumed Darien, his anger at its peak.  
  
"Oh, so she deserves better, and who are you suggesting? You?? Now THAT'S a joke. If she really hated being with me so much, why doesn't she leave? I'm not stopping her!" replied Damion, his fists balled up, thinking about using them.  
  
"At least I would treat her right!" bellowed Darien.  
  
"Well." started Damion, but he stopped. Then it dawned upon him; Darien had feelings for Serena! Oh the joy he was going to have.  
  
"Well," continued Damion, "you're absolutely right. I have mistreated her, and I will no more" said Damion, as he plastered on a fake smile.  
  
He walked back to Serena, where he placed a gentle arm around her.  
  
"Come Serena darling, I think it's time that we went home. We have much to talk about" he said sweetly, but she could hear the venom dripping from his words and feared for what was to come.  
  
They started walking towards the door, when Darien grabbed Damion's arm.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her. I know you hit here, and I know you put that bruise on her face. Hurt her again, and you'll be dealing with me" Darien spat out silently, loud enough for only him to hear.  
  
Damion wrenched his arm away from Darien's grip, and continued his walk to the door, leaving a extremely pissed off Darien behind. Damion needed to release his anger, and Serena seemed like a perfectly good punching bag to do it on tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay! Done! Hope you ppl liked it.sorry for the bad language.thanks for all the reviews you ppl gave me! Please keep them coming! I love them! Well, keep checking back for the next chapter.I hope to have it out by next Friday.Toodles!!! ^_^ 


	3. Confessions

Hey hey!! It's my third chappie! Yay!! Sorry it took so long. And then Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me update.so that took even longer.Gomen!! ^-^ Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! The more I get, the faster I update! I've sorta written this fanfic in more of Darien and Damion's POV, but I promise to work on Serena's POV soon.I just need to get the story line out first.thank you to Sixiyai for calling me a genius! It made me super happy! You're the greatest!! Lol. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Darien, how's that master plan coming along?" asked Andrew, while cleaning his already spotless countertop.  
  
"I'm working on it, but she's not helping. If only she'd tell someone about how Damion's treating her." said Darien, pondering the possibilities of what he could do.  
  
"Well, don't expect her to tell anybody anytime soon. Damion's got her wrapped around his finger. He's never gonna let her go." Andrew stated, sitting down beside his friend.  
  
"Well that needs to change. And I'm gonna be the one to change it." Said Darien. It was more like a statement than a thought.  
  
"Oh really.and how do you plan to do that?" asked Andrew, sceptical of Darien's thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out." said Darien, as he stood up and left the Crown Arcade, and walked down the street. A wonderful idea had blossomed in his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**At Damion's apartment**  
  
Damion was walking back and forth across the living room, while Serena was sitting on the couch, once again, staring at the floor.  
  
"So Serena, you think I mistreat you do you?" he asked, glaring at the young girl.  
  
"N-No Sir" she stuttered, too afraid to say otherwise.  
  
"Don't lie to me bitch. I know what's going through your pretty little head." He spat. "You belong to me. You do as I say. You are my slave. You know that don't you?" he sneered, well aware that she was too afraid to do anything but comply with his every command.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"DON'T YOU??" he yelled into her ear, sending a wave of fear, trickling down her spine.  
  
"Y-Yes S-Sir" she whimpered as she held her cheek, tears springing to get eyes.  
  
"Good. I'm letting you go early today. I planned to teach you a lesson, but I have more important things to deal with. Now get out of my sight!" he hollered, as he threw a beer bottle at her, but he missed. Instead, he hit a wall, and the bottle shattered into shards, flying into every direction. Unfortunately, many of the pieces hit Serena, and they cut into her bare arms, and her face. She shrieked in surprise, as she looked back at Damion, fear filled her eyes. Then she scurried out of the apartment, and closed the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena panted as she ran towards the bathroom in the apartment. She quickly got inside, and locked the door.  
  
She slowly walked to the sink, and stared at her reflection.  
  
*I can't believe that's me. This is what I've become.*  
  
She reached up and gently touched her bruised cheek. Memories flooded back to her, recalling the moment on how she got it. Then her fingers trailed down to the cut on her other cheek. She took some paper towel, dampened it, and wiped the dry blood off her cheek and her arms. Then she continued to stare at her reflection. Then suddenly, she burst into tears. She backed into a wall, and slid down.  
  
*Why me? Why won't I do something? Why don't I do something? I should tell someone, but who?*  
  
After a while of crying, she stood up, walked out, and headed home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she opened her front door. She was thankful that nobody was home. She really needed some time alone. She sighed as she hung her coat, up trudged up the stairs to open her bedroom door.  
  
"AHH!!" she screamed, as she noticed someone already occupying her room. "What ARE you doing here?!" she hollered at Darien.  
  
"I came to see you, duh" said Darien coolly.  
  
"Well why are you here? I have nothing to say to you." She said, trying to act tough. But Darien could see right through the act.  
  
"Serena, Damion's not here. You can act normally. He's not here to hurt you. I promise." Said Darien, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I-I'm not supposed to be talking to you..." She whispered quietly, tears threatening to pour out once again.  
  
"Serena," he said as he walked over to her, " I promise I won't ever let him hurt you. Ever." He swore to her as he rubbed her arms.  
  
This was too much for Serena. She burst into tears and she let it all out, from the beginning to the end. From how well it started out, how it looked like he really cared about her, and how she thought that he was the 'one'. Then it turned ugly. He started controlling her, and abusing her. She told him how he hit her, and the countless bruises that her left on her body. She told him about the broken bones, and all the lies she told her mother. She told him how desperate she was, and how much she wanted to leave him, but every time she said she would, he threatened to hunt her down and kill her, which made her change her mind and stay.  
  
Darien simply held her, and rocked her back and forth lightly and she divulged her secrets to him. He felt his anger rise at every time she mentioned Damion even touching her. He held her closer, and hugged her tightly. She was so small and fragile, she relaxed after awhile, and snuggled closer to him. But she couldn't help but feel scared. She was afraid of many things right now, but the two most important would be that she was afraid that Darien might hurt her like Damion had, and she was afraid that Damion might find out about this little 'meeting' of theirs and punish her severely for it. But Darien's intentions seemed genuine, and something about him made her feel at ease.  
  
Darien hugged her, but was suddenly alarmed when she let out a tiny squeal of pain.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"No. It wasn't you. Damion hit me the other night, and left a few bruises, and they haven't healed completely," she explained.  
  
"Let me see." He said, his eyes burning with rage, wanting so much to punch the lights out of Damion.  
  
Serena slowly lifted her shirt, exposing her ribs and stomach.  
  
It was a painful sight. Tens of bruises covered her mid section. If yellow, orange and green weren't part of the rainbow, you'd have all the other 4 colours there. Bruises of all shapes and sizes were visible; giant ones that were blue and purple, down to little ones that were fading, but still had a hint of red and blue. "Oh my Gosh. Did he do this to you?" he asked, immediately concerned and started gently running his fingers across her bruises.  
  
"Y-Yeah. He gave me these last night, after I talked to you. He didn't want me talking to you so he hit me and made me his slave for the night." She shuddered, remembering the night.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry." He repeatedly said, wishing that there were something that he could do to make the pain go away.  
  
"It's ok. I'm with you now. Just promise me something." She pleaded.  
  
"Anything." He replied.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me. And promise me that you'll never hurt me. Please." She said as her eyes were filled with emotion.  
  
"Never. I'd never hurt you. You have my word. And I will never leave you. I promise." He vowed, pouring his heart out to her. He was totally sincere, and meant every word that he had spoken to her.  
  
"How about you and I go celebrate your separation? We should tell Andrew, he'll flip if we didn't, and he'll be so glad to see our little meatball head normal again!" he said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to counter him, but decided to just lie against his chest, and hold him.  
  
He smiled and lifted her up with ease, and carried her to the door.  
  
"Come on princess, we have some announcing to do." He said, as he opened to door and walked out.  
  
Little did they know, a certain someone was waiting for them at the arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahaha.minor cliffhanger!! Muahahah.im sorry, I sorta updated later than I thought I would, but my gay ass French teacher gave us too much work, and I didn't have time to write!! Gomen!! I hope to have another chapter out by the end of next week. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you to all those who have! Its great inspiration!!!! Thanks again!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Break Up

Well, here's another chappie! Thanks to all those who reviewed!! If you have any comments, please review to me! Keep them coming PLEASE!!!!!! It makes me super happy!! Anyway, without any further ado, here is my fourth chapter! You finally get to read what comes after my little cliffie!! Muahah!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
For once in a very long time, Serena was genuinely happy. She was walking down the street, arm in arm, with someone she had grown to trust in the last hour or so. She was happy to know that something could blossom from this friendship.  
  
Darien looked down upon the angel who was clinging to his arm. He sighed with content. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and now, it was finally a reality.  
  
*God, she's beautiful. I haven't seen her this happy in two years.it sure is good to have her back* he thought as he smiled to himself.  
  
Serena smiled as she sighed and rested her head on his arm. She finally felt free again, and it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
*I wonder why I didn't see this side of him before.I suddenly feel so happy around him.there's no way I could be falling for him.I mean.I hardly know him and.ok.that's it.I've fallen for him* she decided mentally, but quickly distracted herself, so as he wouldn't notice her staring at him.  
  
They continued walking until they reached the entrance of the Crown Arcade. They walked in, and then proceeded towards the counter. They sat down, and Andrew came to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Andrew." They replied together, smiles plastered across their faces.  
  
".Why are you smiling so much.what am I missing here." he asked, his face showing a puzzled expression.  
  
Serena smiled, "I'm breaking up with Damion!" she announced happily.  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped, as the words sunk in.  
  
"You did WHAT?? How? When? Why? What led you to do it? Why now??" he asked, throwing questions at the two standing before him.  
  
"Whoa." said Serena, as she attempted at cooling Andrew off, " I decided just about an hour ago. Although I had some help.and something to look forward to after I break up with him." She said as she looked up to Darien and smiled.  
  
"Finally!! It's about time! The whole world should be happy to hear this one." said Andrew, finally sighing a breath of relief, finally knowing that Serena will be in good hands.Darien's hands.  
  
"Well this calls for some food. What do you want guys? It's all on me!" said Andrew, his mood definitely lifted.  
  
"Hmm.how about my usual, a triple scoop vanilla sundae, and a chocolate milkshake for Darien!" she said happily.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" replied Andrew, as he busied himself, making her large order.  
  
Serena and Darien made their way into a booth. Darien sat down and Serena made her way over to the opposite side. But before she got there, a pair of strong arms brought her down and she flopped down beside Darien. She giggled her little schoolgirl laugh, and blushed with embarrassment. Darien brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly, but not as hurt her still healing bruises. She leaned back into his chest and sighed contently. Life suddenly seemed so wonderful within the last 3 hours.  
  
"Here we are!" said Andrew as he placed their tray of orders in front of them and sat down across from them. He smiled as he saw their position; Serena resting peacefully upon Darien's chest, and his arms encircling her waist, holding her.  
  
"Food!" cried Serena, as she immediately got up and started inhaling her food.  
  
Darien chuckled at her childish actions, but loved her just the same, but yet, he still hasn't told her.  
  
Andrew and Darien simply stared in awe as they watched Serena gobble down her food at an inhumanly rate.  
  
"Ahh.yummy! Thanks Andrew!" said Serena, smiling her thanks.  
  
The three continued their conversation, as the door to the arcade opened once again. Andrew's attention was directed to the door, as he heard the chiming of the bells.  
  
Andrew flashed his eyes towards the door, and thankfully, Darien followed his gaze and they landed upon something hideous; Damion.  
  
"Well Serena, it seems like D-Day has come for you. You'll never guess who just walked through the door." said Andrew, warning Serena.  
  
Serena whipped her head back as she scanned the room for Damion. She spotted him at the door, looking like someone had peed in his Cheerios and didn't strain them afterwards. His eyes were cut into slits as he too, scanned the room for something.someone.  
  
Serena slouched back into her seat, trying to hide herself from his view.  
  
"Serena, its now or never.you have to do this." Said Andrew, trying to convince her that this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Well, it's a little late, I think he's found you." Said Darien, as he watched Damion walk towards their booth.  
  
Damion had spotted a pair of golden meatballs, and instantly knew who it was. His mouth formed and evil, twisted smile, as he strode over to her.  
  
Darien held Serena's hand firmly, giving it a tight squeeze, reassuring her that he would be there for her.  
  
"Hello Serena." Said a voice. Serena's eyes trailed up a long torso, only to come face to face with the evilest of all people.  
  
"H-Hello Damion." She replied, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"What are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken, I remember telling you to come to my apartment this morning. You didn't show. And now I find you sitting here, eating ice cream, with two guys, and one of them being Darien?" he practically screamed into her face.  
  
"Well, you are mistaken." She said defiantly, standing to face him, but only to come up to his shoulders. "I don't take orders from you anymore. I am not yours to control. I'm sick and tired of being your punching bag! I've found someone else, someone who will treat me right. Someone who won't hurt me. Someone, who isn't you." She finished, finally getting that load of her chest.  
  
Damion stood there, flabbergasted. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this tiny little girl, standing up to him. But then, her words sunk in, and the words 'I've found someone else' stuck in his head like a sore thumb.  
  
"What? Do you mean to tell me that you've been cheating on me? How DARE you?? After all I've done for you? This is how you repay me??" he hollered, towering over her.  
  
Darien had his fists clenched together, his knuckles turning white, and he was about to stand and punch the living hell out of Damion, but Andrew kicked him under the table and his eyes flashed at him. Darien got the message. This was Serena's fight; she needed to do this alone. But if Damion even tries to touch her, that would be his cue to punch the living crap out of him.  
  
"You treated me like shit! You did nothing for me! And now, I'm sick of it and I'm leaving." She yelled, her anger matching his.  
  
Damion had had enough. He whipped his hand back and let it fly. It hit Serena square in the jaw and she went flying across the floor. The crowd that had gathered gasped as she slid towards the wall. Andrew stood up immediately and went to her side, checking to see if any serious damage had been done.  
  
Darien snapped. He jumped out of his seat and landed a punch on Damion, on his left cheekbone. Damion's head snapped back, as he recovered from the quick blow.  
  
"So this is how it's gonna be eh? Remember when we were little, I always kicked your ass, what makes you think I'm not going to do it again?" sneered Damion, as he glared at Darien, watching his every move.  
  
Training had taught him to do so. He and Darien had trained at the Martial Arts Academy when they were young, and Damion had always beaten Darien.  
  
Then circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Damion dove at Darien, attempting at pulling to the ground, but Darien was prepared, he dodged his attack and countered with a backwards kick to his stomach. Damion then tripped Darien, resulting with Darien kicking his knee and making him kneel. Darien quickly recovered and stood up, and kneed Damion in the chin, making him fly backwards and land on his back. Darien took his fighting stance, and waited. Damion stood up, wiped the blood that was seeping through his lips, and stared at Serena and her huddled figure, trying to regain consciousness. He grinned evilly. Darien threw a fit and charged at Damion, but he was ready. He clotheslined him, and Darien fell to the ground. Darien got the wind knocked out of him, and he stood, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I see your fighting skills have improved, congratulations." Said Damion, as he smirked at Darien, watching him catch his breath.  
  
"Hmph. And you're still as bad as you used to be." Replied Darien.  
  
Damion's rage sky rocketed as he lunged himself at Darien. Darien, seeing this coming, simply moved aside and let Damion fall to the floor. He then walked over, and placed his foot and heel on his neck.  
  
"She's not yours anymore. I think she made that quite clear already. If I ever see you near either one of us again, you'll be sorry. Am I clear?" said Darien coldly, as Serena came and hugged him. Darien put an arm around her, as he lifted his foot. Damion coughed as he stood.  
  
"Now get out of here." Spat Darien, as he glared daggers at his enemy.  
  
Damion eyed Serena momentarily, and then glared fiercely upon Darien.  
  
"You're mine Serena. You'll be coming back to me. You know it. You're mine, you'll always be mine." He said to her, smiling his evil grin.  
  
"Never. I was never yours, and I will never be." She replied, this time, not cowering at his rage.  
  
"I'll be back for you. I'll get you. Mark my words." He said, as he backed out of the arcade.  
  
Darien and Serena stood there, watching him leave. She was happy. Truly happy. She looked up at Darien, and he smiled down unto her.  
  
"Well Serena, you did it!" said Andrew happily.  
  
Serena sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Yup, I did it, and now, I can finally start a new relationship. And I have a feeling that this one's going to last." She said smiling, as she looked up at Darien.  
  
Darien smiled as he dipped her, and kissed her. The crowd burst into applause, as they shared their first kiss, filled with emotion and love. Serena tangled her fingers in his dark ebony hair, as he held her slim waist protectively, never letting her go. They finally separated for air, and looked into each other's eyes. Serena giggle and blushed deep red.  
  
"I love you." Whispered Darien, as he placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Don't say it unless you mean it." She warned him.  
  
"I do mean it. I've loved you since I first saw you. Ever since you threw that test paper at me. Oh, I love you so much." He told her.  
  
"I love you too. I was just too afraid to tell you. I was afraid that I'd scare you off."  
  
"I'll always love you Serena Tsukino" vowed Darien, as he lifter her up and hugged her tightly.  
  
Little did they know of a dark figure standing outside, watching the entire scene, evil plots already forming in the dark figure's mind.  
  
"I'll get you back one day. You're mine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew!! Done! That took a while.sorry if it's a little geeky and odd, I sorta had a writers block.hope you liked it though! This is a minor cliffie, although its not huge.muahahah.REVIEW!!! Any suggestions on my writing is graciously accepted! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! Look out for the next chappie around next week! 


	5. Day at the Beach

Hey hey! Sorry about the extremely bad fight scene last chapter, I know I didn't do such a great job.I promise to do better if I ever write another fight scene. Anyway.thanks to all those who reviewed! I honestly thank you all for motivating me.its my first ficcie and you're all being so supportive!! Such nice people we have in this world.*tear*.anyway.I wont keep you waiting.he's chapter 5! Please REVIEW!! Any comments on my writing are greatly appreciated!!! Oh, and the next few chappies will revolve around Serena and Darien only.I think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Serena returned home late that night, having spent the entire day with Darien. She changed into her fluffy pink bunny pyjamas, and flopped down onto her bed. She sighed happily as she recalled the days events.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She sighed happily as she hung tightly onto Darien's shirt. Although they technically weren't dating each other romantically, being in each other's presence made them happy.for now.  
  
"So Serena, what do you want to do now? We've been to the park, we've fed the geese, I don't know what else you'd like to do." said Darien.  
  
"Hmm.I know!! Let's go get some ice cream.Puhlease?" she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"How can I say no." replied Darien as he looked down at her warmly.  
  
"Yay!" she squealed as she ran ahead to the ice cream shack.  
  
"Hello miss, what can I get you today?" asked the nerdy looking kid behind the counter.  
  
"I'd like a triple scoop chocolate, vanilla and mint ice cream cone please!" she ordered without missing a beat.  
  
"And I'll just have a chocolate milkshake." Added Darien, as he dug through his wallet, searching for his money.  
  
They paid for their food, and sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy their frosty treats.  
  
"Mmm.this is yummy!" exclaimed Serena as she greedily licked her triple scoop cone.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Said Darien, enjoying every minute that he was spending with her.  
  
They finished their treats and continued their walk through the park. They talked about whatever came to mind, and spent a wonderful afternoon together.  
  
Soon, darkness fell upon them. They were still chatting happily, every once in a while, one of them would laugh; Serena, laughing her high-pitched schoolgirl laugh, and Darien, with his rich and deep chuckle.  
  
"It's getting dark, I should be getting home." Said Serena sadly, not wanting to leave him.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Offered Darien.  
  
"But you live in the opposite direction!" she advised.  
  
"I'd do anything to spend more time with you." he flattered shamelessly, as he wrapped a warm arm around her waist.  
  
Serena's face glowed a brilliant shade of red, still visible in the dark night.  
  
They continued their walk hand in hand until they reached her doorstep.  
  
"Well.I'm home. Thanks for walking me." she said shyly, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Sleep well, angel." He whispered as he leaned in towards her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, as he leaned in, well aware of what was to happen. She felt his hot breath tickling her lips; his lips barely touching hers. His lips fluttered over hers a couple of times as he teased her, taunted her, knowing quite well what she wanted. He pulled away with a grin on his face, as he saw her eyes open slowly.  
  
"Goodnight Angel." He said, as he walked away, leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging wide, not expecting what she received.  
  
She watched him walk down her street and out of sight. She then leaped into her house and flew up the stairs and into her room.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Tehehe!!" she giggled happily as she picked up her cat and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Luna, I had the most wonderful night. I can't wait until tomorrow! I miss him already! He's so romantic...*sigh*.." She told her cat, who which in turn purred contentedly, walking around in circles on her bed, creating a warm and comfortable spot for her to sleep in.  
  
Serena giggled once again as she jumped on her bed (which resulted with throwing Luna off the bed in a raging fit) as she snuggled up in her warm covers, letting sleep get the best of her.  
  
Little did she know of a figure standing outside, watching her every move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came, and the sound of Serena's mother woke her.  
  
"Serena dear! Someone on the phone for you, a Darien!" Ilene called up to her daughter, who which was still sleeping at 11am.  
  
"Oh!! Thanks mom!! Got it!" she yelled in response as she jumped out of bed and flew to the phone.  
  
"Hi Darien!" she greeting happily.  
  
"Hey angel, what are you up to?" Darien asked, hoping he could see her today.  
  
"Nothing really, did you have something in mind?" she asked, hoping he did have plans.  
  
"Yeah, wanna go to the beach?" he asked, silently praying that she'd agree.  
  
"Sure! I love the beach!" she replied gleefully. "I'll meet you there in half an hour ok?"  
  
"Sure. Let's make it a picnic, I'll bring the food!" he offered, as he danced a little victory dance.  
  
"Ok! See you!" she concluded, hanging up the phone.  
  
"YAY!!!" she yelled happily, as she ran to her closet to find her new pink bikini.  
  
After twenty minutes, she was finally ready. She wore he pink bikini underneath her white bunny top and pink skirt, she packed sunblock, and some towels.  
  
She left the house in a hurry, yelling behind her to inform her mother where she was going, and caught a bus that would take her to the beach.  
  
She arrived 5 minutes late and panting.  
  
"*Puff*....*wheeze*.I'm.so..sorry.." she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Darien chuckled. "That's ok, I just got here myself. Come on, let's go down and set up!" he suggested as she nodded happily and skipped ahead.  
  
Darien loved so much to see his angel happy. He chuckled to himself, as he followed her.  
  
Serena put her bag down, as she took out her towel and spread it out. It was big enough to fit them both.  
  
"Well, I'm going swimming, are you coming?" she asked sweetly, as she began to undress.  
  
She took off her shirt to reveal a very flat stomach, and a beautiful, pale pink bikini. Darien's jaw dropped as he marvelled at her beauty. He could hardly restrain himself from kissing the life out of her when she removed her skirt to expose her long, shapely legs. Serena looked up to see Darien with his mouth hanging wide open, gaping at her.  
  
"What's wrong.. what are you staring at?" she asked, getting a little nervous from being under his gaze.  
  
"U-Uhh..n-nothing..I'm just wondering with all that junk food you eat, how you fit into that tiny thing." He replied with broken words, trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying that I'm fat?" she pouted her soft pink lips, her anger slowly rising.  
  
"Never. You're beautiful." He stated, watching her face go red with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" she asked again, getting ready to go play.  
  
"Yup, just give me a sec." He said, as he started to remove his shirt.  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to gap at him. She marvelled at his tanned and muscular body, his muscles rippling through his arms, and his chest and abs perfectly chiselled. She continued to stare well after his pants were removed, revealing a dark blue swimming trunks; a blue that matched his midnight eyes.  
  
"Well, do I pass your inspection?" he inquired, a flirtatious smile tugging at his lips, as his eyes danced with glee.  
  
"W-What makes you think I was staring at you." she said, attempting at covering up her mistake.  
  
Darien chuckled as she turned around to head down to the beach.  
  
"Hey, I think you're forgetting something!" he called out to her.  
  
"What??" she replied, getting annoyed, for she wanted to go play.  
  
She looked back to see Darien waving a bottle of sunscreen at her.  
  
"Wouldn't want my angel to get a burn now would we?" he asked playfully as she plopped down and applied generous amounts of the cold cream to her arms.  
  
"There, I'm done. Now can I go?" she asked, wanting desperately to go.  
  
"Nope, still have your back to do. Turn around." He commanded.  
  
She turned around hesitantly, as he knelt behind her and squirted some cold lotion onto his palm.  
  
He got nervous all of a sudden, as he took some of the cream, and dotted her back. At each dot that he made, shivers ran through her body, and he tummy fluttered with nervous butterflies and unknown feelings. He continued to apply the cream to her back, spreading it evenly, but skipping her bikini line. He finished her back and shoulders, but dared not to go any further. He let out a sigh as he finished.  
  
"All done! My turn!" he said, as he turned around and handed her the bottle, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
She grunted and rolled her eyes heavenward as she in turn, knelt behind him and squirted cream into her palm. She gathered some into both hands, and hesitated as she pressed her small hands onto his back, and started smearing it around. He closed his eyes, as millions of feelings and thoughts ran through his mind, trying to keep his thoughts pure, but hell, it was hard. Her small and warm hands did wonders to his twisted muscles. She finished his muscular back, as she herself had trouble controlling her thoughts.  
  
"All done!" she announced happily. "Well, I'm of to- DARIEN LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, as she pounded his back.  
  
He had picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and commenced his walk to the beach. Bystanders watched in amusement as the two young ones played their juvenile games.  
  
"DARIEN, LET ME DOWN NOW!!" she screamed, unable to control her laughter.  
  
Darien laughed, as he threw her into the water, winning himself a high pitched squeal, loud enough to reach Timbuktu.  
  
Serena emerged from the water, soaking wet, as she stared in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled playfully, as she scooped some water into her and threw it at him.  
  
He laughed as he blocked the water attack, as he rebutted with his own wave of water.  
  
Their game continued for several hours, until they were too tired to continue and walked back to their basket and towel and slumped down, still laughing.  
  
"Oh, that was fun!" Serena exclaimed happily.  
  
"Absolutely. We should do it more often!" he said, drying his hair off with his towel.  
  
"For sure!" she agreed, as she wrung out her long, golden hair.  
  
"Well, how about we eat a late lunch?" he proposed, bringing the basket out in front from behind him, the time being around 4pm.  
  
"Sure!" she agreed instantly.  
  
Darien laid out the sandwiches and salad, and strawberries and grapes.  
  
They munched hungrily and happily for an hour, laughing between bites, and the occasional grape being thrown.  
  
After their meal, they sat together, watching the sunset.  
  
"Hey Serena.." Darien began.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, her blue crystalline eyes gazing at his with childish curiosity.  
  
"..You mean a lot to me, and although we haven't spent that much time together, I was wondering..uhh." he faltered, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"..Yeah.." she urged him to continue.  
  
"..Will you go out with me?" he asked shyly, his eyes looking at the sand.  
  
Serena's eyes sparkled like Christmas just came early.  
  
"Of course I will!" she accepted immediately, pouncing on him, resulting with them rolling in the sand, and landed with Darien being on top of her.  
  
"Really?" he asked, uncertain of what he just heard.  
  
"Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask! I'm way to shy.." she blushed, as her face became tinted with a rosy hue.  
  
Darien played with a strand of her hair, as he gazed into her azure eyes. He then leaned in, and crushed her lips with his own, planting fiery, but gentle kisses on her lips. The sunset behind them made the atmosphere romantic, so they stayed lip-locked in each other's embrace for quite a while.  
  
But nobody suspected anything could be wrong. And there was absolutely nothing that could ruin their lives now...not even the figure that watched them from his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done! Whew! Ok..I had a massive writers block, therefore this chapter was kinda weird and really badly written.I apologize..sorry if I disappointed anybody.but thanks to every single person that reviewed!! Even the one flame that I got, I'll take it into consideration next time I write.thanks! Well..please go review!! I love hearing your comments, they make my stories better!! (Well..except for this one chapter.I did pretty bad.anyway.REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Thank you so much! 


	6. Fear of the Night

Hey hey! Im so sorry that this chapter took so long, I had sooooo much work to do, its midterm and teachers are just piling work on us, and I had thousands of tests, so I didn't have any time at all to update.and I had a giant writers block.thanks to KSpice for the advice on writer's blocks, I'll keep it in mind..lol.well, here's another chapter, with my writer's block in it, so forgive the extremely bad idea's that popped to mind.O.o  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sat in her room silently, staring at her walls, but she was as happy as she could be. She closed her eyes and recapped on the weeks events, remembering each one like it were yesterday. She sighed contentedly, as she hugged her bunny and giggled happily. But she needed to get out of the house, so she got dressed and left for the Crown Arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena hummed a quiet tune, as she skipped along the sidewalk. She reached the doors to the arcade, but a day wasn't a day until she manages to trip herself. Mind you, this trip was quite a graceful one, and she didn't even fall. Bells chimed as she entered, and she sat down in front of the counter.  
  
"Hey Serena!" greeted Andrew, as he wiped his spotless counter once again. "How's it going?"  
  
"It's all good! Darien and I are officially dating!" she announced happily as she glowed with pride.  
  
"So I've heard! Congratulations!" he smiled at her, truly happy that she had finally found someone worthy.  
  
"So Andrew, anything new?" she inquired, as she sipped her vanilla milkshake, her blue crystalline eyes looking at him with curiosity.  
  
"Nah, nothing really..although there's this one person that keeps coming in here and sitting on the very end booth. He freaks me out a little, like a murderer or something.." he stated, shivering slightly. "Speaking of which, he's actually there right now.'  
  
Serena turned her head to look to her left. She spotted a man in a black cloak and dark shades, which hid his eyes from her view. But the cloak and the shades didn't hide the person underneath very well, at least not from Serena's point of view. The rugged face, the dark hair, and the balled up fist were a dead giveaway; Damion.  
  
I'm watching you.  
  
He mouthed these words to her, and she froze. She didn't expect to see him anytime soon. She thought of only one thing to do..go see Darien.  
  
"Hey Andrew, I've got to go, I'll catch ya later!" she said as she slipped some money onto the counter and left the arcade as fast as she could.  
  
She walked down the street, glancing every once in a while to see if he was following her, and to her dismay, he was. He kept his distance, but was always in view.  
  
She walked even faster, trying to loose him, but he followed her just the same. She began getting very nervous and scared, as she carried herself as fast as she could to Darien's apartment. She made her way down quite a deserted street, as he continued to follow her, but his pace was quickening. He closed in on her.  
  
But luckily for her, she had finally made it to a public area, where he wouldn't dare do anything, although he continued to follow her.  
  
She reached Darien's apartment, and went directly to the elevator. As the doors were closing, the last thing she saw was a dark figure staring at her, mouthing words, which she understood perfectly.  
  
I'm watching you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sighed a breath of relief as she pressed the button '7' as it lit up, and brought her to the corresponding floor. She got out, and proceeded her way to Darien's room. She knocked and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I-I needed to see you." she explained, quite out of breath.  
  
He ushered her in, and she settled herself on the leather couch.  
  
"What happened?" he asked concerned. "You look like you've been running."  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Damion."  
  
At the mention of the name, Darien grew stiff.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he asked harshly, but gentle enough not to scare her.  
  
"I saw him at the Arcade," she explained " he was sitting in the end booth, and I got scared and I left. He followed me the entire way. And then he told me that he was watching me." She finished, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Darien sighed as he gathered her up in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. She cried silent tears into his shirt. They stayed like this for a while, until she lifted her head and giggled.  
  
"Sorry..I sorta stained your shirt." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok, its Andrew's anyway. " he smiled back. "Tell you what, how about we go out for dinner tonight, and forget all about this day?" he proposed.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up at the sound of food.  
  
"Sure! Let me go home and get ready." She answered, going to the door.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6:30 then." he told her.  
  
Serena walked away, but then suddenly turned around.  
  
"Hey Darien...thanks for listening." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes reflecting gratitude.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. I promise." He replied, as he blew her a kiss.  
  
Serena blushed as she continued her walk to the elevator to go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena threw various pieces of clothing around, muttering something about not having any clothes to wear.  
  
"I really need to go shopping...I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she exclaimed, after rummaging through her entire closet.  
  
Half an hour later, she was dressed. She sat at her vanity table, applying light make-up. She finally decided on a light pink dress with small spaghetti straps hanging at her shoulders. Her hair was up in its usual style; two buns atop her head. She applied light pink eye shadow to her eyes, and black mascara to accent her blue eyes. She put on a coat of light pink lip-gloss. She didn't need any blush, for her cheeks were already flushed from excitement. A string of pearls hung around her neck, as well as her wrist. Teardrop shaped diamonds adorned her earlobes. She glanced at her reflection; she looked gorgeous and she knew it.  
  
Darien rang her doorbell promptly at 6:30.  
  
"Serena honey! Darien's here!" her mother's voice rang out.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled back, as she struggled to get her shoes on and find her purse. She glanced one more time at her reflection, approved of it, and flew down the stairs.  
  
Darien entered their house just to see Serena fly down the stairs. He gaped at her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her golden hair flowed behind her, not a split end in sight. Her eyes shone like sapphires, her lips were tinted a light pink, and her cheeks were rosy. He jaw hung so low that it took him a while to realize what he was doing. He quickly closed his mouth.  
  
"Y-You look beautiful." He managed to stutter out.  
  
Serena blushed even deeper red, as she was led out of her house.  
  
"Be back before midnight!" her mother called out to her as she was leaving.  
  
Serena continued her walk down the steps with Darien, as they made their way to his car. Being the gentlemen that he is, he opened the door and helped her in. She smiled a thanks in return. He got in the car, and started to drive.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Serena inquired.  
  
"It's a surprise.." He replied, grinning an impish grin.  
  
Serena smiled, very much enjoying surprises.  
  
Their ride was a silent one, but a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, Darien would glance over, and be mesmerized by the shadows that danced across her beautiful features. She too, in return would steal a look at him, memorizing every detail in his gorgeous face.  
  
They soon reached their final destination, and Serena released an unearthly shriek.  
  
"What?! You brought me here?! Darien, this is going to cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed finally aware that he had taken her to the most expensive, but most prestigious restaurant of Tokyo.  
  
"Well, you deserve nothing but the best, and I'd take you anywhere to make you happy." He simply stated, as he gave her hand a light squeeze as he got out of the car.  
  
A bellboy helped Serena out of her side, and Darien led her to the top of the grand stairs.  
  
"Reservation for Shields." He told the man standing behind the podium.  
  
The man scanned through his book, finally to come upon the name 'Shields'.  
  
"Yes sir, right this way please." He bowed slightly, as another man escorted them to their table.  
  
Darien helped Serena be seated, and she simply just stared around, enchanted by the intricate details around her.  
  
"Darien, this place is amazing..." she whispered in awe, completely spellbound by the beauty of the place. "I've never seen walls and ceilings so pretty!" she mused.  
  
Darien chuckled at her childish curiosity, watching her eyes swivel around the room, gazing at each and every decoration.  
  
She soon tired of this, and began looking through her menu. Soon after, a waiter came to take their order.  
  
"May I take your order?" he asked politely, ready to jot down whatever they may choose.  
  
"I'll take the calamari, and the fillet salmon please." Darien ordered as he closed his menu.  
  
Serena on the other hand had quite a hard time deciding. She went through quit a few dishes, until she decided on something simple.  
  
"I'll just take the fettuccini alfredo please." She finished, as she in turn closed her menu.  
  
They waited patiently for their meal, as they carried on a random conversation, but the words being exchanged mattered very little to them, what mattered the most was being with one another.  
  
Soon after, their meal arrived.  
  
"Mmm...Yummy!" serena said, rubbing her hands together, as she picked up her fork and dug in.  
  
Darien chuckled at her immaturity, as he too began his meal.  
  
An hour later, they sat there, bloated, unable to move.  
  
"Ugh..I don't think I've ever eaten that much!" wailed Serena, as she rubbed her tummy, trying to comfort it from the bloated pain.  
  
"Ugh....me neither...I feel like I just ate enough food to feed an army.." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, lets go for a walk." Darien suggested.  
  
"By the beach?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
They stood up, paid for their delicious meal, and departed. They drove for a few minutes until they reached their destination. Once again, he helped her out of the car. They commenced their walk in the moonlight.  
  
"Mmm...this is so nice Darien." She whispered softly as she hung on lightly onto his jacket.  
  
Darien smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
They continued their serenade, until they reached a water fountain. Serena stopped and sat on the ledge, her fingers trailed ripples as she touched the still water. She then stood up and walked slowly around the perimeter of the fountain. Darien followed her, entranced by her movements. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her, turning her so that she'd face him. Their eyes met, and Darien leaned in, his forehead touching hers.  
  
"Serena..." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Serena's emotions and senses were running wild. His hot breath on her lips was tickling, teasing, tempting her...wanting her.  
  
His lips brushed over hers gently, followed with butterfly kisses, but they soon became more. His grip on her slim waist tightened, as he crushed his lips against hers, as they were enveloped in a soul searing, earth shattering kiss. Her knees felt like butter, and she surely would have collapsed by now if his arms weren't there to support her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter. She complied hesitantly, as she let his expert tongue explore her virgin mouth. She moaned against him, as their kiss deepened. After several minutes, they separated for air. Their breaths were ragged, and her lips were bruised from his fiery kisses.  
  
This continued for several more minutes, but they eventually made their way back to his car. He drove her home, but the drive was a silent one. No words were exchanged, for too many emotions and thoughts were floating around.  
  
Their arrived at her house, as they both emerged from the car.  
  
"Thanks Darien, I had a great time..." Serena began.  
  
"No. Thank you, for letting me be part of your life." He replied softly, as he brushed some hair away from her face.  
  
She blushed crimson red, still visible in the night.  
  
"Well, goodnight." She smiled, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before retreating to her residence.  
  
She entered her house, and blew Darien a kiss, and received one in return. She watched his car drive off into the night.  
  
She sighed contentedly, as she turned the lights on. Nobody was home, for they all left to go see her aunt for the weekend. She kicked off her shoes, and walked up the stairs. She entered her room, but before she could switch on the light, a voice came from the darkness. A voice she recognized.  
  
"Good evening Serena."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahaha!! I'm finally done!! It's a cliffie!!! Teheh!! Guess who the mysterious voice is! Betcha you'll never guess!! (actually you will..) but meh...I'll try and update a lot sooner this time! Once again, sorry for the delay! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now please REVIEW!!!!!! They mean so much to me, and you people are all so great to me! Well..stay tuned!! 


	7. Midnight Crisis

Hey hey! Ugh, once again, I must apologize for not updating sooner...I had (and still do have) sooooooooo much work to do, so please, bear with me...I'll try to update sooner! Thanks to each and every person that reviewed! You people inspire me! Well, here's the next chappie! Don't forget to review this one too! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7- Midnight Crisis  
  
~*~*~RECAP~*~*~  
  
She sighed contentedly, as she turned the lights on. Nobody was home, for they all left to go see her aunt for the weekend. She kicked off her shoes, and walked up the stairs. She entered her room, but before she could switch on the light, a voice came from the darkness. A voice she recognized.  
  
"Good evening Serena."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The words hung in the air like a thick fog. Serena's eyes widened in fear, as she continued to feel around for the light switch.  
  
"Don't bother with it." Came the voice, as he turned on the lamp beside him, only to reveal a wicked, twisted smile plastered upon a rugged, unshaven face.  
  
Serena backed away frightened, as the man across the room stood, and walked towards her. He came so close, that she had already backed into a wall.  
  
"Why are you here?" she whispered, fear evident in her trembling voice.  
  
"You know why I'm here..I'm here to claim what's mine." Replied the voice, malice dripping off his tongue.  
  
"I'm not yours anymore...I love Darien." She rebutted, her voice slightly stronger than the last time she spoke.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE BITCH AND YOU KNOW IT!" he yelled in her face, as the back of his hand connected with the side of her face.  
  
This caused Serena's head to snap back, only to hit a solid wall, resulting with her being dazed, as she slid slowly to the floor. Her mind saw two of everything, and she couldn't formulate proper sentences, so she remained silent.  
  
"You're coming with me." He commanded, roughly dragging her out the door by her hair, causing her to squeal in pain.  
  
She held on tightly to the doorframe, as she kicked him suddenly. He yelped in pain, and released her from his grip. She crawled back into her room, and ran to her window, and attempted at crawling out of it. But before she could, Damion grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in. He removed something from his pocket, flipped it open and held it to her throat.  
  
"Don't you try another stunt like that again, do you hear me?" he snapped at her, his breath ragged from activity, as he held a blade extremely close to her neck.  
  
Serena gulped. "Y-Yes.."  
  
"Yes WHAT?" he yelled, his blade accidentally slipping from his grip in his rage, and a sliver of blood escaped from beneath her tender skin.  
  
"Y-Yes S-Sir." She finally replied, totally giving up, aware that there was nobody that could help her now.  
  
Blood trickled down her neck, and a couple of droplets splattered against her tan coloured carpet.  
  
"Let's go. You're coming with me." He said, as he resumed dragging her to the door.  
  
Serena had to think fast. There wasn't much she could do to indicate where she was, or whom she was with, but she got an idea. She quickly yanked off the locket that hung around her neck, and threw it on the floor. Luckily, Damion didn't notice. As she reached her door, she hung tightly onto the doorframe once again, but this time, she scratched the frame, embroidering it wit her nail marks...hoping somebody would notice it.  
  
Within three minutes, Damion had managed to drag her outside, and into his car, and they drove off, into the night, and there was nobody to save her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien hummed a familiar tune, as he walked up the steps to the Tsukino residence. He rang the doorbell, waited, but no one came.  
  
*Strange..I told her I'd be here today* he thought to himself, as a frown made its way to his handsome features.  
  
He rang again, but with no prevail. He tried the doorknob, and to his amazement, the door swung open.  
  
He stepped cautiously into the house, as a knot twisted his insides, making him extremely worried, fearing that something had happened the previous night.  
  
He called for Serena multiple times, but never got a reply. He walked quietly up the stairs, and made his way to her room. The door was open, so he walked in. The room was empty, but a shining object caught his attention. He bent down and inspected it, only to discover a golden locket.  
  
His breath was caught in his throat, as his deepest fears became a reality; something had happened to Serena. He looked around the room, in search for more clues that could lead him to the whereabouts of his love. He noticed blood on the carpet, and immediately became concerned for her safety and well-being. Damion had hurt her, and he was going to pay dearly for it.  
  
Darien was about to leave, but he noticed marks embedded in the wooden doorframe. He ran his fingers across them, and felt ragged wood chips.  
  
*So she tried getting away...* he thought, blaming himself for leaving her the night before.  
  
He left her house, and made his way to the Crown Arcade, where he could talk about this grave situation with the only man that he trusted; Andrew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The familiar sound of chiming bells reached Andrews' ears, as he popped his head back up from beneath the counter.  
  
"Hey Dare! What's up? You look pretty pissed...." he inquired, concerned for his friend.  
  
Darien scowled as he replied. " She's gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"What!?! When? Who's she with??" he immediately asked, as the shocking news brought him to attention.  
  
"I'm not sure.." sighed Darien, with an air of defeat. " But I think it was Damion. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, but I just ignored it...it's all my fault..." he sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black mane.  
  
"Hey man, its not your fault..."said Andrew, as he attempted at consoling his friend. "Tell you what, why don't we go sit down, and think about this calmly. Being angry and pissed off at yourself won't help." Suggested the blonde haired man, as he led his friend to a booth, far away from the twittering group of children. They settled themselves in, and began discussing the possibilities of where Serena could be.  
  
Many unrealistic conclusions popped up, but they did agree that it was Damion that took her, for there was nobody else on this planet that could ever have anything against her.  
  
It was late, and Darien decided to retreat back to his apartment. He bid Andrew farewell, and drove home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment, and let himself in. He hung his coat up, and walked towards his couch. He plopped down and picked up a picture of his and Serena. He sighed as he thought of her. He felt so guilty, knowing that there was something that he could have done.  
  
He leaned back as the soft, leather chair caressed his back, but it didn't last long.  
  
His phone rang beside him, startled him a bit, but he picked it up none the less.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darien! Please! Help me!!" came a urgent voice, pleading to him. He recognized it immediately.  
  
"Serena!! Where are you?? Are you ok??" he immediately threw questions at her, concerned that she could have been hurt. He could tell that she'd been crying, and wished desperately that he was there with her.  
  
"Serena?...SERENA!!!" he yelled into the mouthpiece, when he couldn't hear he voice anymore.  
  
"Hello Darien, do you know who this is?" came the reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about the short chapter...I really needed to finish my homework.I promise to make a longer chapter next time I update! But until then, please REVIEW!!! And I'll be forever grateful..Gomen! 


	8. Stripped of Innocence

Howdy! Lol...I tried updating sooner this time, but its still a little late...gomen..my boyfriend came over and I see him about 5 times a year...so forgive me!! Anyway, I also had tons to do, and therefore a lot of my chapters are going to be shorter, but I'll be able to post them faster because I can write them all in like one night! So please REVIEW! Thanks very much. Thanks to haruka-san too..thanks for the massive encouragement there, it really helped. And thanks to Noria for the encouragement too! Well, wont keep ya'll waiting anymore! Here we go! Please REVIEW! Thanks! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*RECAP*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena!! Where are you?? Are you ok??" he immediately threw questions at her, concerned that she could have been hurt. He could tell that she'd been crying, and wished desperately that he was there with her.  
  
"Serena?...SERENA!!!" he yelled into the mouthpiece, when he couldn't hear he voice anymore.  
  
"Hello Darien, do you know who this is?" came the reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damion! What the hell have you done with Serena???" Darien bellowed into the mouthpiece of his phone, enraged to hear Damion's voice.  
  
"Tsk tsk Darien, such anger isn't going to do you good." Replied Damion, a sneer obvious in his voice.  
  
"Shut up! Where's Serena?? What have you done with her??" Darien demanded, his patience growing short.  
  
"So, the man has a heart..she's here with me, where she belongs, and I haven't done anything with her yet..but I will...oh I will..." came the reply, his voice dipping very low.  
  
"Darien!!"  
  
Serena cried out from the other side of the room. She was so desperate, she was willing to try anything at any cost.  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch!"  
  
A horrific smacking sound was hear, as it resonated across the room into Darien's ears.  
  
"Damion!!! Don't you DARE touch her! Leave her alone! What do you want??" Darien was furious that his precious Serena was being held hostage, and so far there was no way of locating her.  
  
"What do I want? Hmm.." Damion pondered an answer, while he remained silent momentarily.  
  
"Name your price."  
  
"Meet me at the corner of Radcliffe Ave. and Mong Dr. tomorrow night at 11pm. Bring $100,000. Come alone. If I see the police there, or anybody else, she dies." Damion stated his price, his voice threatening .  
  
"Fine. Just don't touch Sere-" Darien started, but he heard a click and a familiar ring tone as Damion hung up on him.  
  
Darien sighed as he put the phone back on the receiver. He let out a sigh, and sat down. He needed to do some serious planning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damion circled Serena, as she was strapped to a chair, bound and gagged. Her eyes were wide and reflected fear. Damion's fingers trailed along her shoulders; from her left, to her right. She shut her eyes, trying not to picture the situation that she was in. She shuddered noticeably under his touch. A twisted smile formed upon Damion's lips.  
  
"What's wrong Serena, scared?" he whispered into her ear, the smile still tugging at his lips.  
  
"N-Never." She replied with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"You're mine now. You'll never see Darien ever again. But you'll be there to see him die of course.." he sneered, his hot breath breathing into her ear.  
  
Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. The thought of dying suddenly hit her. She didn't want to die. She was too young to die. There was so much she wanted to do.  
  
"Darien will come for me." She said defiantly, her head held high.  
  
"Shut up BITCH!!!" Damion's anger and nervousness shot sky high.  
  
Damion began pacing back and forth across the abandoned house. This had been his master plan for a very long time. This was payback to Darien for stealing his girl. And now, they were both going to die.  
  
Damion paced his way back to Serena, reached out, grabbed her hair, and pulled her head back. She yelped out in pain, as he spat vicious words into her face.  
  
"You are going to die tomorrow, along with your pretty boy Darien. I'm going to enjoy torturing you both until the last breath escapes your body."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien paced back and forth across his living room, contemplating on what he should do. He wanted Serena's safety above all else, but he didn't know how to guarantee it. But he did the first thing that came to mind; call Andrew.  
  
Darien explained the situation to Andrew, and he promised he'd be over in 5 minutes. And that, he did.  
  
"Darien, what are you going to do?" the blonde haired man asked, he too, disturbed by the news he just received.  
  
"I don't know! That son of a bitch..I knew I shouldn't have left her that night." He cursed himself, once again running his hand through his thick black locks.  
  
"Come on man, don't blame yourself..there was nothing that you could have done..."  
  
"Yes! There was! I could have stayed with her..." he fumed as he continued pacing.  
  
"Ok, ok..so what are you going to do? Are you going to give him the money?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I don't know..if I had the money, I would..and I can't call the police...GOD DAMN! I don't know what to do!" Darien bellowed, as his frustration was building.  
  
They continued exchanging possible courses of action, but it took them a good two hours to come up with a plan, and who knows....this just might work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was a total blur to Darien. He had much to prepare for, and so little time.  
  
He and Andrew took a lot of time preparing for the night. They went over their plans over and over, making sure there was no fault.  
  
Darien thought of Serena the entire day. Hoping she was doing well, hoping that she hadn't been hurt yet. Boy, was he wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was a frightful sight. Dark, purple bruises covered her face, arms and body. Her form was positioned in the most unnatural of positions. Damion paced around her, metal bat in hand.  
  
He stared at her semi-unconscious body. She was strapped to the wall; her ripped clothing barely enough to cover her. She groaned in pain as she turned her head so that it rested on her left shoulder.  
  
"Ahh..finally awake are we? Good.we can continue what we started.." he grinned, absolutely enjoying the sounds of agony coming from her.  
  
"P-Please...n-no..." she pleaded silently, her voice barely audible.  
  
"What? You want more? Well, I'm glad to oblige..." he smiled, but it didn't come from his heart.  
  
"AUUHHH!!!"  
  
Her cries of agony echoed through the building, but there was only one person to hear her.  
  
She was beaten several times before he stopped, and walked up to her. He traced his fingers from her arm, up to her shoulders, and to her face. Here, he used both hands, and cupped her face. His thumbs brushed lightly against her bruised cheeks. And in one, swift motion, he brought his face up to hers, and their lips locked in a fierce, powerful kiss.  
  
It was nothing like Darien's kisses. His were soft, sweet, and gentle. These were hurtful, demanding, and relentless.  
  
Damion broke away, leaving her hanging there with bruised lips. But she gasped in surprise when he ripped apart what was left of her shirt. She was totally powerless and there was nobody to help her.  
  
Damion ravaged her body, cupping her breasts, and doing as he pleased. He ripped off what was left on her body, and continued his assault.  
  
Silent tears ran down her cheeks, as she was being stripped of her innocence.  
  
*This isn't how it's supposed to be...this isn't how it's supposed to be* she repeated over and over again in her head, trying to calm her nerves. But it was no help. Her innocence was being stripped of her, right before her eyes.  
  
Little did she know, that was only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew! Done! Muahahah!! It's a cliffie! Lol.well.you're gonna have to keep checking back for updates to see what happens next! And what is Darien's plan?? *mysterious music plays* ahah.well.I have exams coming up, so I have TONS to do, so please, REVIEW! And I might update faster..thanks!! REVIEW!! ^-^ 


	9. When Dark Turns to Light Part I

IIIIIIMMM BAAAACCCK!! Lol.I've taken forever to update, I know, and im sorry! I just have so much to do its insane!! I think I might die from overload..lol..anyway..im writing all my chapters whenever I have time, and its usually written all in one night..so bear with me if its not the best of qualities..Gomen! anyway.here it is.enjoy! REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*RECAP*~*~*~*~*  
  
*This isn't how it's supposed to be...this isn't how it's supposed to be* she repeated over and over again in her head, trying to calm her nerves. But it was no help. Her innocence was being stripped of her, right before her eyes.  
  
Little did she know, that was only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien resumed pacing around his apartment as he went over every single detail in his plan. He was going to get Serena back at any cost.  
  
"Darien man, cool down, we have everything, and you still have 2 hours before you leave. Stay calm, being pissed off wont help, and you might even endanger Serena." Andrew cautioned.  
  
Darien sighed. He was right, being pissed off won't help. He sat down beside Andrew, and he relaxed, but it wasn't easy.  
  
His mind was filled with all sorts of dire situations Serena could be in right now, and he wasn't too far off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her inner thighs were sore, and her entire body ached. But she was surprised to see that she was wearing clothing. Not the most presentable, but they still covered her body, and she was thankful for that.  
  
"So, you're awake...ready to die?" Damion asked, as he walked into the room.  
  
"I'm not going to die." She said, but she doubted her own words.  
  
Damion chuckled as he approached her. He cupped her cheek, but she pulled away. This didn't amuse him. He grabbed her jaw, as he forced her to look at him.  
  
" You are going to die bitch, unless..." he thought for a moment, then smiled. "Unless, you want to be with me. Forever."  
  
Her eyes bulged, as he offered her immunity from death.  
  
"Never. I would rather die than spend any time with you." she spat viciously.  
  
His eyes formed slits as he stood up, and left the room, and slammed the door behind him. Serena was going to be his, and he was going to make sure of that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien packed up his things, as Andrew led him to his car.  
  
"So we're going as planned right?" Andrew asked Darien for conformation.  
  
"Yeah, good luck man.."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "You'll be the one needing it..."  
  
Darien got into his car, and Andrew closed the door after him. He gave him the thumbs up, and Darien started his car, and sped off into the night.  
  
Andrew watched his car drive further and further into the dark night. *You really are going to need the luck....*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadows danced across Darien's rigid face, free from emotion. His knuckles turned white from griping the steering wheel, and his mind swirled with his thoughts.  
  
Within 20 minutes, he arrived at his destination. He got out of the car, and observed his surroundings. There wasn't much, a few trees, a junkyard, some shacks, and an old, old, mansion. A breeze swept by, and sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Damion said that he'd meet him there, and he wasn't there yet. He was a minute late.  
  
But from the darkness, two shadows immerged. Damion walked out, with Serena by his side, her wrists tied together behind her. But she was a painful sight. Tens of bruises covered her, countless cuts adorned her body, and dried blood hung from most of her cuts. Black rings formed under her eyes, and her face showed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Damion pushed her forward, and she squealed, stumbled, and fell on her knees.  
  
Darien ran forward to help her, but Damion pulled out his gun.  
  
"Don't take another step." He warned.  
  
Darien backed up, he didn't want to endanger anybody's life....well, except for Damion's.  
  
Damion lowered his gun, and smiled. He was in control, and he was going to get his way.  
  
"So, do you have my money?"  
  
Darien walked back to his car and pulled out a large duffle bag. He walked back and threw the bag at Damion's feet.  
  
"There. Now give me Serena." Darien demanded.  
  
Damion picked up the bag, opened it slightly, and took out a few bills. He inspected them, smiled, then put them back in. Then he pulled his gun back out, and aimed it at Darien.  
  
"You pathetic fool. Did you really think that I'd let you leave alive?"  
  
Darien was helpless. There was nowhere to run. So he stood still.  
  
Damion chuckled. He glanced at Serena, still at his side, bound, and eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Serena's been quite the guest. She provided much entertainment, especially when I got bored...." he stated calmly, all the while trailing a finger across her jaw line.  
  
Serena jerked her head back, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked at Darien with an apologetic stare. Darien smiled in return, trying to put her at ease.  
  
Damion noticed this little moment of theirs and became enraged once again.  
  
"Stop looking at him bitch! What did I tell you??"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry sir..." She mumbled.  
  
Darien's blood was on fire. He didn't want to hear how Damion stole her innocence, and he didn't want to know that he did.  
  
Damion resumed his eye focus on Darien, this time cocking his gun, ready to fire.  
  
"Well Darien, I think you've bothered me for the last time."  
  
Damion slowly pulled the trigger. But Serena, acted on impulse, and attempted at stopping him.  
  
"NOOOO!!"  
  
Serena tackled Damion, and they both layed sprawled on the cold pavement.  
  
"BITCH! You'll pay for that!" Damion hollered, as he punched Serena in the cheek.  
  
Serena flew backwards and landed a few feet away, semi-unconscious.  
  
Darien lunged at Damion, and they wrestled for the possession of the gun. They rolled one over the other, and a few shots were fired.  
  
But Damion, being the stronger one, soon got to his feet, breathing heavily, with the gun in his hands. His face broke into an evil grin, as he said his last words to Darien.  
  
"Bye bye..."  
  
*BAM*  
  
Darien braced himself for the bullet to enter his body. But a few seconds past, and he felt no pain. He opened his eyes slightly, only to see Damion nursing a wound in his left shoulder. Darien looked to his left, and to his relief, he was greeting with the site of many policemen, and standing in front of them all, was Andrew.  
  
Andrew walked over, and helped Darien to his feet.  
  
"Great timing...." Darien smiled at Andrew, as he dusted himself off.  
  
"So your plan worked eh?"  
  
"Yep. I can't believe he actually fell for it though!" Darien laughed.  
  
Darien suddenly remembered Serena, and looked around for her. He relaxed as he walked over to the paramedics who were nursing her wounds.  
  
"Hey angel, how are you?" he asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Fine now, thanks. Thanks for coming to rescue me...." she said, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. I love you." he answered as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Serena smiled in return, as the paramedics took her into the ambulance, and Darien watched her leave.  
  
Andrew and Darien continued their walk around until a policeman came up to him.  
  
"Good work son, we've been looking for this one for ages. So how did you make him believe you had the money?" the inspector asked curiously.  
  
"Well, honestly, you'd think he'd really inspect the money, but he didn't! Andrew and I went to the dollar store earlier today and bought one hundred dollar bills and fake plastic coins and shoved them in a bag! And we added a few Monopoly dollars in there too! You'd think he'd have noticed!" Darien explained as they all shared a laugh.  
  
The policeman chuckled deeply. "That's a good one there boy, you're lucky you're still alive. I'd get those cuts tended too if I were you." he advised as he walked away.  
  
The paramedics came over, gave him a once over, declared that he'd be ok, and sent him on his way.  
  
"Her Darien, what do you say we go out, pick up Serena, and go celebrate your one week anniversary?" Andrew proposed.  
  
"Sounds fun. Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One more chappie to go and I'll be done!! SCORE! Keep reading to find out what happens to Serena and Darien two months later....muahahahah...keep checking back! Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers, haruka-san, India, Mackenzie...and much more! Thank you all, and please REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!! ONE MORE!! 


	10. When Dark Turns to Light Part II

Last chappie!!! Whoo-hoo!!! I'm so proud! Thank you all SOOO much for your reviews! I BROKE THE 100 MARK!! YAY!!! *does happy dance* Well, I won't keep you all waiting, so here's my last chapter! Thanks to everybody that read my ficcie and reviewed..and to those who don't review!!^-^ Enjoy! (REVIEW PLEASE!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been two months since Serena's abduction. But life was good. She and Darien were happily together, school was good, (although Serena's marks never did improve) and life was as happy as could be.  
  
Serena and Darien were walking hand in hand by the park, sharing a few laughs, and a few kisses.  
  
Serena giggled. "Oh come on!! Where's your sense of fun?" she asked, tugging slightly at his horrid green jacket.  
  
Darien groaned. "I am NOT going to play tag with you."  
  
"Oh come on....please?" she pouted, making the most adorable puppy dog face.  
  
Darien had a weakness for this. But he stood his ground...momentarily. A smirk adorned his handsome features as a thought came to mind.  
  
A high pitched squeal could have been heard miles away.  
  
Darien had lifted Serena up upon his shoulders and continued his walk. Other pedestrians stopped and watched as the two continued they antics, and they never tire of them. People shook their heads and laughed, while the older ones mumbled incoherent words, something about 'teenagers'.  
  
"Let me down!!!!!!" Serena squealed, her tiny fists pounding his back.  
  
Darien's rich tenor voice simply laughed as he put her down and pushed her down, softly so as not to hurt her. Then, he ran away.  
  
Serena stood, her cheeks tinted pink from activity, as she ran in pursuit of the man who tricked her.  
  
Darien, being the faster runner, ran quite far ahead, and hid, somewhere in the garden of roses.  
  
Serena finally caught up, but was totally lost. The garden was deserted, but Darien was nowhere to be seen. She walked around for a while, until she gave up.  
  
"I give up Darien, where are you?" she yelled to no one in particular, defeat in her voice.  
  
But nobody responded. She sighed, annoyance hitting her. She continued pacing around, until she reached a tiny hill. She stood, back facing the wind, letting the loose tresses of her hair fly around, caressing her face.  
  
Darien, seeing his moment, snuck up behind her and tackled her.  
  
The giggled their way down the hill, and landed at the bottom, Darien on top.  
  
They were both breathing heavily, their breaths lost. Darien reached out and moved a blonde hair from her face. She closed her eyes and felt his fingertips grazing her cheek.  
  
She opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of cerulean orbs. They gazed at her, pierced through her soul, and stared at her lovingly.  
  
"You're beautiful you know that?"  
  
She giggled in embarrassment, blood rushing once again to her tinted cheeks.  
  
Darien leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His hot breath tickled her forehead, as he lifted.  
  
But she wanted more. She leaned in and caught his lips once again, in a more demanding kiss.  
  
He was surprised, but kissed her back eagerly. And their kiss deepened, as he traced his tongue across her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She obliged, and parted her lips. His tongue danced with hers, exploring her mouth, teasing her by pulling away, leaving her to reach in and retrieve it.  
  
They kept up their game, until the blue sky became pink, gradating into various shades of red and orange.  
  
Eventually, they stood, and walked back to Darien's apartment, fingers interlaced, and smiles that danced on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien sat on his couch, his feet kicked up onto his coffee table, relaxation sweeping over his body.  
  
Serena came and sat down beside him, but he snuck his arms around her and pulled her down. She squealed in surprise, but soon relaxed in his embrace.  
  
He took the remote and flipped through channels, hoping there was a good movie on. But he stopped at the news channel and listened.  
  
~Top story tonight. Damion Fier, man of 19 years, charged with attempt of murder and kidnapping, escaped jail last night. Security cameras are being reviewed as we speak, and Tokyo police are advising that the people keep an eye out for this man. We have Srg. Kyoko on the line, let's see what he has to say. Hello Officer Kyoko, what can you tell us of this case?~  
  
-This man is known to be dangerous, and we advise the public to be cautious when going outdoors. We do not know what this man is capable of, but from his history, he seems to be capable of a lot, and thinks he can get away with anything, including murder.-  
  
~So the public should be cautious..of course..is there any indication on where he would be heading?~  
  
- We have reason to believe that he's back in Tokyo, he mumbles often about a "blonde-haired angel" and we believe that could be someone, and we advise anybody that knows this man to be extremely careful, and don't wander around alone often.-  
  
~Alright, thank you Srg. Kyoko. We'll be expecting updates soon.~  
  
-You go it. Bye now.-  
  
~ That was Srg. Kyoko, thank you for your report. Well, that's tonight's top story, this is Ami Mizuno, signing off."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahahah!!!! DONE!! YaY!!!!! I'm so proud!! I hope you all liked my very first fanfic, and thanks so much to everybody that reviewed my story!! I have others in mind, and I really hope to hear from you, give me any story ideas! They're all greatly appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed this one, review me and tell me what you thought!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you so much!!! Ja ne!!  
  
~*Moon_Princess*~ 


	11. Authors Note!

Hey everybody!!! Uhh.just to let everybody know, that was my last chapter, in case everybody didn't know because I got a love of reviews (thank you to everybody who reviewed by the way! Love you all! ^-^) and they seem to think that I have another chapter coming...Sorry if I confused a few people, but that was my last chapter.it's a cliffie, so you have to make up the rest, I don't know if I'll be writing a sequel though.I have another plot in mind...so I might write that one first. Anyway..that's just to let everybody out there know that! Thanks for reading my fanfic, hope you all enjoyed it! Ja ne! 


	12. Alright! Sequel!

Hello devoted readers!! Haha..ok ok.I'll write a sequel!!! You all seem to want one so much!! Ive gotten like a biggilion reviewed wanting a sequel!!!! You all seem to be so interested in this one, so just for you all, I'll write a sequel! Give me time to think of a plot for the second one though.I'll take all the constructive critism you gave to me, and put it to good use!! Thank you to all who reviewed! Please check back for the sequel!!  
  
~*Moon_Princess*~ 


End file.
